


But I Do

by chellefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation, community: alien altars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Alien Altars community for the cliche 'caught masturbating.'</p><p>Sam, a shower, and a hot curious alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Do

Sam pulls off her shirt and crinkles her nose. She'd been intending to change into her civvies and go home to her bed, but after more then 24 hours in the mountain, she's a little ripe. If she showers here, she'll be more awake for the drive. Plus, she'll be able to collapse into bed as soon as she walks through the door.

Decision made, she strips off the rest of her clothes and grabs a towel. This late at night there's no one else in the showers, and she closes her eyes when she steps beneath the spray, letting the hot water ease the tension in her shoulders.

It's an open shower, communal, and Sam used to think it wouldn't have killed them to build stalls, but after ten years she's grown used to it. A time or two she's even turned on two at once, angling the heads so that the water hit her front and back at the same time. Wasteful, she knows, but saving the world has to have some perks.

Turning the soap in her hands, she works up a good lather before raising one arm and washing under it. She does the same to the other side. Then rinses.

Running slick hands up her chest, she washes her neck, then slides her hands lower, over her breasts. Her nipples harden the touch but she ignores them, washing her sides.

She washes her legs next, before working up a good bit of lather in her hands and rubbing it into her curls, her other hand reaching back to wash between her cheeks. It's quick and businesslike, and before long she's rinsing the last of the soap from her skin.

The tension is still there, between her shoulders. At least with the Goa'uld it had been intermittent, but with the Ori the tension never fully goes away. She reaches up to rub her own shoulder, her forearm brushing a still-hard nipple.

There is one thing which might ease the tension a little.

Of course it might also put her to sleep.

Sliding her hand down over her chest and between her legs, Sam tires to remember when the last time she did this was. A while, that's for sure. Which is wrong, an adult woman living alone should at least have time to get herself off.

She isn't aroused yet, but she uses the water to slick her fingers and goes straight for her clit, circling round it. Leaning back against the wall, she rubs a nipple with her other hand.

It feels good and she starts to relax, closing her eyes. She doesn't imagine anyone with her, just focuses on the sensation. This isn't about pleasure as much as it is body chemistry. Get off, get the endorphin hit, go home and sleep. It's a good plan.

It's working, too, judging by the slickness seeping onto her fingers.

A sound, like a footstep, that Sam knows she didn't make, and Sam opens her eyes. Vala is standing just inside the entrance to the shower, naked, a bottle of shampoo in her hand.

"Don't let me interrupt."

It's exactly the kind of thing Vala would say and Sam looks at her for a long moment. Then she very deliberately moves her hand.

Vala doesn't look away, not that Sam thought she would, but you never know with Vala.

Eyes on Vala's face, she circles her clit. Then she rubs her nipple with her fingers, brushing them across the peak. Vala's eyes widen slightly and Sam moves her fingers to the other breast.

She can't quite believe she's doing this. It's bold, daring, something Sam has only ever been when she had a uniform to hide behind. Must be exhaustion clouding her judgment, making her cup her breast in her hand as if offering it to Vala.

Vala takes a step toward her and Sam spreads her legs a little farther apart, anticipation twisting inside her.

Another step, then another, and Sam starts to think she might come before Vala reaches her. Dropping the shampoo, Vala places her hands on the wall behind Sam, one on either side of her, and leans in. "Aren't you the naughty one?" she whispers.

Her breath ghosts across Sam's ear. "I'm never naughty," she answers. "Didn't you know? I'm always a good girl." The words surprise her almost as much as the definitely-not-good-girl promise in her own voice.

"I may have the definition wrong, but I don't think good girls let other women watch while fingering themselves."

"So maybe not always," Sam concedes and Vala draws back enough that she can look directly into Sam's face. Vala's beauty always struck Sam as something exotic, in contrast to her own girl-next-door looks, but up close she looks distressingly unexotic, normal, like someone Sam could have.

Vala opens her mouth to speak, but Sam kisses her before she can say a word. It's an easy kiss, not deep or hungry, yet still erotic. Vala drops one hand to her waist, her long fingers warm as they curl around Sam's skin. Vala's kisses are warm, too, warm and knowing.

She slides a leg between Sam's. The back of Sam's hand is against Vala's upper thigh, and when Vala presses forward, she moves Sam's fingers, making Sam gasp.

Vala's entire body is against hers, the spray striking them both. Their kisses are growing more heated and Sam wants to touch, wants to rub herself against Vala, wants to taste her skin, her clit.

Vala cups her breast, and then her mouth is on Sam's nipple, pulling the pleasure right through her, making her thrust her hips against her hand and Vala's thigh. She arches back as Vala circles the nipple with her tongue. A part of Sam's flashes to what it would be like to have Vala on her knees, to have that tongue on her clit.

Distracting Sam with a kiss, Vala reaches between them and takes hold of Sam's hand, guiding her fingers back until they're at the edge of her vagina. Then Vala's pushing them inside--two of her fingers and two of Sam's.

Their kisses are short and simple, but they don't stop, like neither of them is willing to pull away for more than a millisecond. Vala moves their linked fingers inside Sam with the same rhythm.

Sam's dripping with arousal, her own cunt wet on her hand, vaginal walls gripping them both, binding them together inside her.

She rocks her hips, rubbing her clit against her own palm, completely wanton.

Vala presses back everywhere, with her mouth and her fingers, her whole body. Sam whimpers, and in that instant it changes, their kiss growing hungry, Vala moving their fingers with an urgency that's more like a demand.

Sam gives into it. She lets Vala take her, lets Vala fuck her with her own fingers, until she's coming so hard it feels like she's going to shake apart.

Vala doesn't stop. She kisses Sam's neck, squeezes her breast, and Sam rocks back and forth on their hands uncontrollably as Vala pushes her into one orgasm after another.

***

"Sam? You awake?"

Lifting her head from her desk, she looked at Mitchell through narrowed eyes. She hadn't heard him come in.

He smiled. "Didn't you say last week that you were going to stop sleeping in your office?"

"I wasn't sleeping." Hoping she wasn't blushing, she added, "I was thinking."

"About something helpful, I hope."

Sam ignored that remark entirely. "What are you still doing here at this hour anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come in and finish up some reports." Sam nodded and Cameron tilted his head to the side, giving her a hopeful look. "You gonna stay? We could get breakfast in a couple of hours. Hit the diner on Fifth Street."

Sam shook her head. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Probably the best choice. See you tomorrow, or rather later today." He started to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Drive safely. No falling asleep at the wheel."

"Yes, Colonel."

Giving her a half-salute, he left.

Sam stretched. It was past time she went home. But she really needed a shower. Rising from her chair, she headed for the locker room. After all, you never know...


End file.
